1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for training hearing aid users, having a databank for storing a number of hearing training courses and a training device for acquiring a user profile and for implementing one of the hearing training courses according to the user profile. The present invention is directed to a method for the implementation of such training.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to be able to optimally use a technical product, for example a hearing aid, one usually must first learn how to interact with it. This can occur by means of training, a hearing training in the present case. As used herein hearing training means all processes, methods and measures that can contribute to the hearing aid user getting a greater benefit from the hearing aid (greater satisfaction, higher speech comprehension, etc.). In addition to hearing training in the narrower sense, for example, hearing training also include hearing tactics, acceptance training, technical advice, and changes to the hearing aid settings. In order to be able to implement such training in a suitable way, it must be matched to an individual's prerequisites and needs. These prerequisites and needs represent the individual profile of the user. Parameters of such a profile are, for example, education, experience, time available for learning, expectations and goals with respect to the product and the like. The user profile may change during the training time. Changes particularly derive due to acclimatization, habituation, age, etc.
An individual and adaptive training is usually comparatively complicated and expensive. Particularly in the case of hearing aids, which represent highly individualized products, one teacher per user is usually needed for gaining familiarity with the product. Therefore, no qualitatively high-grade training possibilities are currently available for a broad range of users.
Conventionally, for example, training courses have been available on CD-ROM for hearing aid users. As already mentioned, however, this cannot be individualized training because several hearing aid users usually participate in the course.